


The sweet flavor of coffee (Versão em português)

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Reid sempre amou café, mas depois de um dia em especial ele passou a associar aquele sabor a certo momento inesquecível.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweet flavor of coffee (Versão em português)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens aqui me pertence e sim a seus criadores. Esta história saiu da minha imaginação e eu não ganho nada com ela a não ser comentários que me fazem feliz e eu já vou agradecendo.
> 
> Nota 1: Quando aquele cheiro de café toma conta do ambiente e você não pode sentir o gosto maravilhoso dele, você cria uma fic pra se satisfazer.
> 
> Nota 2: O acontecimento referido na fanfic é do episódio 4x24, "Amplification". A fanfic ocorre dois anos depois.

**The sweet flavor of coffee***

 

Não era realmente necessário, mas Derek decidiu ficar em sua casa no dia em que eles voltaram de Maryland, logo após o ataque com antraz. Reid disse isso, mas o colega insistiu em cuidar dele, e ficou lá, com a desculpa de que o garoto poderia precisar de alguma coisa. Aquele era Morgan, todo mundo sabia disso.

No dia seguinte, Reid sentiu que suas bochechas coraram quando o outro agente lhe trouxe o café da manhã... na cama. Ele até tentou se levantar, mas o sempre gentil Derek Morgan não permitiu e os dois acabaram tomando o café da manhã juntos no quarto.

Aquele foi o dia em que Morgan lhe contou como esteve preocupado com ele e como desejou estar no seu lugar naquela sala e como, no fim, desejou estar com ele se não houvesse mais esperanças.

Reid lembrava bem de todos aqueles momentos, de quando tocou a mão de Derek, querendo dizer que o entendia e a seu sentimento de culpa, de quando o colega também segurou sua mão e de como os olhos ficaram presos uns nos outros tentando não se perderem, mas principalmente, de quando seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez.

Mesmo agora, dois anos depois, Reid sorria sozinho, lembrando o cheiro do café vindo das xícaras perto deles e o doce sabor da bebida que vinha da boca de Morgan naquele dia. Ainda que ele sempre tivesse bebido muito café, e não pudesse imaginar um mundo sem isso, gostava muito mais dele agora, pois, mesmo quando não estavam juntos, sempre podia sentir o gosto da boca de Derek enquanto tomava café. E esse era um segredo que ele nunca contara a ninguém, nem mesmo para Derek.

**Fim**

_______________  
 _*O doce sabor do café_  



End file.
